The Forgetten Prince
by rui1999
Summary: A retelling of Zatch Bell. What if Zatch and Kiyo met Dufort before Zeno did? That tale is full of twists and surprises.


Chapter 1: Meet the Family

In Japan, there was Momochi City. In Momochi City, there was a two story house. Within this house were multiple rooms. In one of these rooms was a bedroom, belonging to a fourteen year old boy with spiky black hair and sharp brown eyes. He was lying on his bed, lost in thought. "Kiyo, come down stairs and eat breakfast," a sweet voice called. This boy, Kiyo, continued to lie in his bed, refusing to even acknowledge his mother. "Kiyo," the voice called again, becoming sterner with each passing moment, "I can't let you skip school today. You need to eat breakfast and go to school."

"What would be the purpose of me going when I already know more than everyone, including the teachers?" Kiyo quickly snapped. "Besides, Dufort doesn't go to school and he's younger than me."

"You know that he's a special case. The purpose of you going to school is to make a friend or two!"

"Why would I want to make friends with idiots?" Kiyo yelled, sitting up.

"Hey," a voice called. Kiyo turned to face the direction of the voice and saw a naked blonde boy clinging onto an eagle's talons with a yellowtail fish tied to his back. "That's no way to speak to your mother." Kiyo was shocked. How could this scene before him possibly be real? In Kiyo's mind, there was only one explanation.

"I must still be tired," Kiyo stated and lay back down on his bed, turning away from the boy.

"Don't ignore me!" the naked boy yelled. Gripping the eagle's talons tightly, he swung back and then kicked the window down. Kiyo stared in shock as the young boy landed by his bed. "Are you Takamine Kiyomaro?" Kiyo nodded his head. The nude boy started to dig inside his pile of clothes and fished out a letter. "My name is Zatch Bell and, from now on, I'll take care of you." Kiyo continued to stare at the boy and snatched the letter from him. The letter read:

 _Dear Kiyo,_

 _It had been a long time. This might be late, but happy 14th birthday son. This maybe sudden but the boy who gave you this note is named Zatch Bell. I found him wandering around the forest lost and took him home. He wanted to repay the debt and I thought of the letter your mother sends me. I told him he can help you out and, in return, you can help him out. Apparently Zatch is looking for someone who can read his red spellbook. I tried to read it but I couldn't decipher the text. I thought someone as smart as you might be able to decipher it. Dufort should be able to help you. Zatch is a good boy, so please accept this as your birthday present and help him find who he's looking for as it might be a clue to where he's from._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your father._

"Why would I need any help from a brat like that?" Kiyo exclaimed, red with anger. Grabbing a hold of the red book, Kiyo turned to Zatch and yelled, "Don't kid with me!" In an instant, a bolt of lightning flashed out of Zatch's mouth and destroyed most of Kiyo's room. Zatch stared at the destruction that he caused while Kiyo was frozen with fear and shock. "What happened?"

"Wow," Zatch stated, "Lightning sure strikes suddenly around here."

* * *

Zatch came out of the bedroom and met Hana and Dufort. Hana was pleased to meet Zatch and immediately held him in her arms while Dufort just stared at him.

"What do you mean if I stay home I have to take care of Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Your father told you to take care of Zatch, and you might as well do that if you're skipping school!" Hana responded.

"I can't stay with him, he shoots lightning from his mouth!" Kiyo responded.

Dufort gave Kiyo a knowing look and responded, "Impossible. There's no way he can do that, right Takamine-san?" _"Says the boy with psychic powers," Kiyo raged inside his head._

"Of course he can't do that, right Zatch?" Hana asked Zatch.

"Yeah, I can't do that," Zatch responded.

" _Playing dumb huh,"_ Kiyo thought, "Fine I'll go to school, at least that's normal." Kiyo stood up, changed into his school uniform and headed toward the door. However, before he left, Kiyo had a change of heart and turned around. He quickly grabbed Zatch's red book and Dufort's hand, and left with them both without a word.

"Kiyo," Hana called for her son. She then sighed. "Zatch, please look after Kiyo. He wasn't always like this but something happened and he refuses to talk about it." Zatch gazed at the lady and gave a bright grin.

"Kiyo's father told me he did had friends in elementary school," Zatch said.

"He did, but because of what happened between him and them, Kiyo refuse to make new friends," Hana responded.

Zatch remembered how hard it was making friends when he started school.

"Then I'll help Kiyo make new friends," Zatch said, "And I'll be his friend too."

"Thank you Zatch," Hana responded.

Zatch followed Kiyo and Dufort dressed in a backpack disguise. Soon they arrived at the botanical gardens. Once they were inside, a kind lady welcomed them. "Skipping school again?" the lady asked, despite knowing the answer. Kiyo nodded and began to walk pass until the lady spoke again. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at Zatch. Kiyo glared at the blonde boy but Dufort answered.

"His name is Zatch Bell and Kiyo's father sent him to live with us. He was following us since we left the house." Kiyo was shocked. How did he not realize this until now?

"So, he's Kiyo's second surrogate brother," the lady chuckled. Dufort nodded while Kiyo blushed. The lady turned to Zatch. "Hello Zatch, I'm Ivy. Please enjoy your time here and don't hurt the plants." Zatch smile and nodded, scurrying over to Kiyo and Dufort as they continue to walk. Soon they arrived at a tree and sat down at it.

Zatch sat next to Kiyo who was reading the red spellbook. Most of the pages were in a strange blue writing that Kiyo couldn't read except for one page where a few lines were in red. "Damn, I can figure this book out," Kiyo said, "Only line I could read is the line in a different color, the first spell Zaker." Zatch watch Kiyo slightly confused.

"Kiyo," Zatch queried, "Why didn't you go to school?" Kiyo turned to him.

"Because, this is more interesting." Hours passed and yet Kiyo could not decode the blue writing. _"Time for Plan B."_ He looked around and spotted Dufort showing Zatch daffodils. He stood and slowly walked over to them.

"The daffodil represents new beginnings," Dufort explained to Zatch.

"New beginnings?" Zatch questioned. Dufort nodded.

"If you plant them in pots and place them in your room, they can give you the resolve to change yourself and start anew."

Zatch smiled. "Dufort, let's plant thousands of daffodils in Kiyo's room. I want to help him change for the better and open up more." Kiyo stopped in shocked. Did Zatch care about him that much? Dufort nodded and smiled.

"We'll find some tomorrow." Zatch cheered at the thought. "Zatch, thank you for helping Kiyo." Zatch stared at Dufort for a while and nodded.

"Unu, I promised to be his friend."

"That's good. Nobody can be alone forever. Loneliness can kill people." Zatch began to freak out and Dufort chuckled. "It's okay. We won't let Kiyo die from loneliness." Zatch nodded happily, excited to have an ally on his side. Kiyo breathed deeply to conceal his blush and happiness then spoke.

"Dufort, I need your help to decode the book." Kiyo tried to kept his voice as cold as possible. Dufort looked as he was about to refuse but Kiyo added, "I know you don't like using your ability but this is important." After moments of consideration, Dufort agreed and carefully picked up the red book. Kiyo and Zatch stared at him. Minutes passed before Dufort answered, "I can't read any of this." Kiyo looked surprised then sighed.

"Can you sense anything about the book, like where it come from or what it does?" Kiyo asked. Zatch looked confused. Dufort nodded. He closed his eyes and began to look for the answers. An hour later, Dufort suddenly opened his eyes.

"This book is from another world and holds the key to great power." Kiyo smiled.

"Where is this great power?" Kiyo asked. Zatch stared at Dufort with childlike excitement.

"The power is in Zatch," Dufort answered. Kiyo and Zatch were confused.

"What do you mean by the power the is in me?" Zatch wondered aloud.

"Zatch is a being known as a Mamodo. This book allows him to access his power. However, he needs someone to read it in order to use it." Dufort calmly explained.

 _"That would explain the lightning blast earlier." Kiyo thought._ "Thank you, Dufort." Dufort nodded. Kiyo turned to Zatch who was in shock.

"I have lightning powers." Dufort nodded. Zatch's eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "I'm like a superhero." Kiyo sighed at his childishness. But, looking at Zatch and Dufort, he thought to himself, _"Today was a good day."_

Suddenly, there was an explosion. The trio stood in surprise. They saw Ivy on the ground bleeding. Standing over her, was a young boy with a green cloak and a man with a beanie. The boy turned to face Zatch and smirked. "There you are Zatch. Prepare to be sent back to the Mamodo World."

"Juron." The man yelled. The boy raised his hand and roots of trees rose from the ground and attacked Zatch.


End file.
